giantbombcastfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-04 Arrow Pointing Down Podcast
The third and final edition of the Arrow Pointing Down podcast, again featuring Jeff, Ryan, and Alex in Jeff's living room. This is the first episode in the Giant Bombcast canon to feature a "bonus" section after the closing music - in this case, a taste test of Carl's Jr.'s Cap'n Crunch Milkshake. Arrow Pointing Down ep.3 -- 3.4.2008 Episode Summary 'Arrow Pointing Down Podcast' *0:00:00 -- Intro music. *0:00:20 -- Introduction of cast, and discussion of how popular the podcast is and Ryan's trip to Los Angeles. *0:07:07 -- Jeff and Alex's viewing of Cobra, the greatest movie ever made. *0:13:36 -- Vitamins, throwing up, and racist drink distributors. 'News of the World' *0:19:58 -- EA looking to buy Take-Two. *0:27:57 -- Phil Harrison leaves Sony for Atari. *0:37:27 -- Bobby Kotick hints at Guitar Hero: Van Halen. *0:44:00 -- The Grateful Dead, and other Rock Band DLC. *0:48:52 -- RIP Gary Gygax. 'So, Whatcha Been Playin'?' *0:50:48 -- Conflict: Denied Ops, The Club, Jumper: Griffin's Story, Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space. 'New Releases' *0:57:03 -- Bully: Scholarship Edition, Army of Two, God of War: Chains of Olympus, next week's releases, Rocketmen: Axis of Evil. 'E-MAILS!' *1:05:38 -- Kurt from Washington, Iowa: What are your three favorite XBLA games? If you could have one game put on XBLA, what would it be and why? *1:14:54 -- Al Wong from Calgary, Alberta: Could Harmonix upload Aerosmith/Metallica/Van Halen songs into Rock Band and steal Guitar Hero's thunder? *1:18:01 -- Some dude: Will the ever make a sequel to Rumble Racing? *1:18:59 -- Tom Buhl: Your own flavor of Gatorade? *1:21:24 -- Shawn Evans from Raleigh, North Carolina: How do you get people to read written game reviews? *1:26:07 -- Ewan from Aberdeen, Scotland: Is the 360 D-pad going to ruin Street Fighter IV? *1:28:46 -- Michael from the UK: No Gatorade or Mountain Dew in the UK. *1:32:57 -- Wrap-up. *1:33:27 -- Closing music. *1:33:47 -- Bonus: Taste test of Carl's Jr.'s Cap'n Crunch Milkshake. *1:39:58 -- Closing music (again). Mentioned 'Games' *Motorstorm(28.03) *Motorstorm 2 (28.14) *Driver (32.55) *Dragon Ball Z - series (33.59) *Beyond Good and Evil (33.14) *Splinter Cell (33.20) *Rayman(33.23) *Rush(34.12) *Smurfs(34.26) *Test Drive Unlimited (35.00) *Mark Ecko's Getting Up: Contents Under Pressure (35.10) *Dexter(35.28) *Guitar Hero: Aerosmith (37.51) *Guitar Hero: Van Halen (37.53) *Tony Hawk - series (43.20) *Rock Band(45.43) *Conflict: Denied Ops - series (50.49) *Army of Two (51.45, 59.12) *The Club (52.00) *Tekken- series (52.53) *Project Gotham Racing - series (53.15) *Mr. Doo, Rad Racer (56.23) *Jumper(53.56) *CSI(54.14) *Frontlines: Fuel of War (54.17) *Lost(54.17) *Sam and Max (55.09) *Bully: Scholarship Edition (57.05) *Mercenaries (1.00.55) *Gears of War (1.00.57) *God of War: Chains of Olympus (1.01.32) *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (1.02.28) *Condemned(1.03.25) *Rocketmen: Axis of Evil (1.03.57) *Smash TV (1.04.04) *Ballers(1.04.53) *Uno(1.06.41) *Geometry Wars (1.06.50) *Catan(1.07.00) *Alien Hominid (1.07.09) *Puzzle Quest (1.07.34) *Streets of Rage 2 (1.07.57) *Final Fight Arcade (1.08.25) *Pac-Man Championship ed (1.08.54) *Space Giraffe (1.08.57) *Poker Smash (1.09.17) *Bejewled (1.10.27) *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (1.10.57) *N+ (1.11.24) *Rez(1.11.30) *Every Extend Extra Extreme (1.11.41) *Everyday Shooter (1.12.20) *Pain(1.12.26) *Warhawk(1.12.27) *Tekken(1.12.28) *Puzzle Fighter (1.12.35) *Apples to Apples (1.13.19) *Journey (1.13.39) *Discs of Tron (1.13.48) *Tron(1.14.00) *Final Fight (1.14.18) *Samurai Shodown (1.14.34) *Singstar(1.17.01) 'People' *Matthew McConaughey (5.31) *Keanu Reeves (6.32) *Matthew Rorie (7.40) *Jack Thompson (26.32) *Phil Harrison (27.57) *Ken Kutaragi 28.56 *Jack Tretton (28.58) *Kaz Hirai (29.01) *Bobby Kotick (37.32) *Gary Gygax (48.52) *Rich Gallup (1.01.06) *Andy McNamara (1.20.55) *Brian Crecente (1.21.57) *N'gai Croal (1.22.02) They Said It on a Podcast 'Quotes' *slab of bacon, large bottle of lube, extra large tub of lite miracle whip - Ryan (2.34) *yea you should never be down in southern california for more than 3 days, ever - Alex (4.20) *so cobra is the greatest movie ever made - Jeff (7.30) *it didnt dawn on me until like right before it started, that the people putting this on were going to be talking into microphones throughout the entire movie - Jeff (9.30) *then we all got high on euphoria - Jeff (13.11) *it still says 100% for adults, you can't beat that - Jeff (14.24) *we do have some beverages on the way being shipped in from out of state - Jeff (17.13) *well just beacuse they sell well to the latino demographic doesn't mean it wont sell to whitey - Alex (18.57) *japanese business look in decades not quarters - Jeff (32.15) *speaking of old white dudes with giant beards - Ryan (48.55) *his tombstone will read 'he rolled natural 20s' - Jeff (49.12) *so Q3 look for chains of olympus on the ps2 - Ryan (1.02.06) 'Words of Wisdom' *0:43:27 ** Ryan: "Chronic short-sightedness is going to kill Guitar Hero." 'Things They Say an Awful Lot' *0:00:35 - Ryan introduces Jeff as "TV's Own Jeff Gerstmann". *0:00:37 - Jeff: "Howdy hi, hello." *0:05:03 - Jeff: "California Pizza Kitchen, maybe you've heard of it." *0:14:26 - Jeff asserts, once again, that you can't beat a hundred percent. *0:53:38 - Everyone asserts that 3D Mr. Do is coming soon from Carbon-Neutral Games. *1:02:09 - When Ryan "announces" Chains of Olympus for the PS2, Alex chimes in with "You heard it here first." *1:02:48 - When Ryan talks of the protagonist of Condemned drinking his demons away, Jeff exclaims "Perfect!" *1:28:57 - Jeff calls this a "Very Special Episode of the Arrow Pointing Down Podcast".